Secrets
by Book Worm 1121
Summary: Everyone has secrets. Everyone has something thay want no one to know. Each person has something different. From family to crushes. It doesn't matter. Anyone has something behind them.
1. Chapter 1

**This story has no demigods in it. The gods are mentioned in Greek mythology class. Depends on how many people want demigods, than I will make them be demigods. **

Characters:

Percy Jackson: Friends; Bianca, Nico, Graver, best friend; Thalia, timid, self-conscious, and an abused kid.

Annabeth Chase: Luke's girlfriend, popular, smart, and friendly.

Thalia Grace: Percy's best friends, smart, and pretty.

Nico Di Angelo: punk, dark, and soft side to some.

Luke Callestan: Annabeth's boyfriend, mean, popular.

Bianca Di Angelo: quiet, pretty, friendly.

Grover Underwood: different, "weird", and friendly.

Gabe: mean, abuser, Percy's step-father.

**Story:**

**Percy's P.O.V.**

Name is Percy Jackson. I live with my step-dad, and my real dad is somewhere at sea, as my mom told me. He's probably dead. Moving on, my friends are Bianca and Nico Di Angelo, Grover Underwood, and my very best friend, I have known her since I was four, Thalia Grace. High school is my enemy, other than the evil Gabe and the jerk Luke Callestan. Hey so I have secrets. Everyone has them. Everyone has one thing they want no one to know. Mine? My step-dad abuses me, my brother and mom died in a way that I am not telling you, and I am in love with Annabeth Chase.

I tiptoe down my hall, making sure I do not wake up Gabe.

"You kid. Be back at four of you will face the punishment," Gabe says.

He was up. I nod to him. I go out the door. I walk over to Thalia's house. I knock on her door.

"Who is it?" Ms. Grace says.

"Percy," I say.

"Percy, come in," Ms. Grace says.

"Yes ma'am," I say.

I go in. I wait on the couch for Thalia. Thalia has short spikey black hair, her eyes are electric blue. She comes down her stairway. She has her "Death of Barbie" shirt.

"Ready?" Thalia says.

"Yeah," I say.

We go to her car. We pick up the Di Angelo's. We drive to school.

"Thalia, have you talked to Annabeth lately?" Nico says.

"No," Thalia says.

"What happened between you, Percy, and her," Nico says.

"High school, Luke, and us refusing to be with the popular peps," I say.

"Didn't you have that crush on her?" Bianca says.

"Shut up!" I say.

"So you still like her?" Nico says.

"Who cares if I like her or not. She hasn't talked to Thalia or me in nearly two years! It doesn't matter!" I say.

"Sorry!" Nico says.

"Guys I'm sorry. The last time I actually talked to Annabeth was during the summer. We got in a fight, and she found out something about me," I say.

"And that is?" Thalia says.

"You know what it is Thals," I say.

"How did she find that out?" Thalia says.

"Find what out?" Nico and Bianca both say.

"About my mom," I say.

"Everyone knows your mom is dead Percy," Nico says.

"Yeah, but she found out other stuff too," I say.

"Like what?" Bianca says.

"It is none of your business, guys!" Thalia says.

The rest of the car ride was silent.

**Annabeth's P.O.V.**

My life is complicated. I am popular, and I am dating the most popular guy in school. But something is missing. I had three best friends before high school. Grover, Thalia, and Percy. My best friends. Grover moved in the end of middle school because the bullying got too far. Thalia and Percy didn't want to move up in popularity. They stayed the same. Luke calls them losers. I found out interesting things about Percy. Like how his mom died, and what happened to his brother Tyson.


	2. Chapter 2

**This story has no demigods in it. The gods are mentioned in Greek mythology class. Depends on how many people want demigods, than I will make them be demigods. **

Characters:

Percy Jackson: Friends; Bianca, Nico, Graver, best friend; Thalia, timid, self-conscious, and an abused kid.

Annabeth Chase: Luke's girlfriend, popular, smart, and friendly.

Thalia Grace: Percy's best friends, smart, and pretty.

Nico Di Angelo: punk, dark, and soft side to some.

Luke Callestan: Annabeth's boyfriend, mean, popular.

Bianca Di Angelo: quiet, pretty, friendly.

Grover Underwood: different, "weird", and friendly.

Gabe: mean, abuser, Percy's step-father.

**Story:**

**Annabeth's P.O.V.**

I go down my stairs, and I see my dad, my step-mom, and my brothers, Bobby and Matthew. I hear Luke's car in my drive way.

"Bye," I tell them.

"Bye," my dad says.

"Tell Percy we miss him!" Bobby says.

"I was going to say that! Annabeth?" Matthew says.

"Yes?" I say.

"Why is Puke here?" Matthew says.

"Puke…do you mean Luke?" I say.

"No…I mean Puke because whenever he comes over here I see how you look at him, and it makes me want to puke," Matthew says.

"Um…okay?" I say.

I go to Luke's car.

"Hey Annie," Luke says.

"Don't call me Annie," I say.

"Okay. Ready for school?"

"Yeah," I say.

We drive in the car. We drive next to Thalia's car. I heard their conversation. I could only hear their conversation because Luke's convertible top was down, and Thalia's window was open.

"What happened between you, Percy, and her," Nico says.

"High school, Luke, and us refusing to be with the popular peeps," Percy says.

"Didn't you have that crush on her?" Bianca says.

"Shut up!" Percy says.

"So you still like her?" Nico says.

"Who cares if I like her or not. She hasn't talked to Thalia or me in nearly two years! It doesn't matter!" Percy says.

Then, Luke talks. "Who does Jackson like?"

"I don't know. All I know is she dumped them at high school!" I say.

"Like you did?" Luke says.

"I never dumped them. We just had different opinions," I say.

"When did you last have a conversation with them?" Luke says.

"I had a fight with Percy over the summer. Bobby and Matthew missed them so much, they forced my dad to invite him over to dinner, on my birthday," I say.

My birthday is June 16th. I am older than Percy. Why am I in the same year as Percy if my birthday if my birthday is before the cut off? When I was in California, my records got messed up. Yeah stupid reason.

"Hello? Annabeth?" Luke says.

"Huh?" I say.

"We are at school," Luke says.

We get out of the car. I see Thalia's car. The group goes to their classes. We go up to Percy and Thalia.

"Hey losers," Ethan, Luke's best friend, says.

"Ethan," Percy says.

"He talks!" someone says.

"Everyone talks idiot!" Luke says. "How is Tyson? I haven't seen hi m in a while,"

Too far. Luke went too far.

"Shut up," Percy says.

"Where's you mom. Where's your mom, Jackson? Is she dead? Is she dead?" Luke says. (Yes I know Harry Potter line)

Okay Luke went even farther. I went to speak, but Thalia bet me to it.

"Shut your mouth!" Thalia snaps.

"Oh, so you think you can talk to me like that?" Luke says.

"Luke we need to go to class," I say.

"Wait," Luke says. "Didn't your mom die being drunk?"

"Shut up!" Percy says.

"Did she kill herself!" Luke says.

"That's it!" Percy says.

Percy tackles Luke to the ground. Percy punches Luke. Luke punches back. Luke's posse kicks Percy.

"Luke we need to get to class!" I say.

"Let me teach the kid a lesson," Luke says.

"LUKE! Come with me now!" I say.

"No," Luke says.

Now Percy is unable to fight. He is being punched and kicked too much.

"Luke, stop this now!" I say. Luke doesn't stop. "Fine! We are over!"

Then, he does something I never imagined. He stopped, got up, and slapped me.

Percy sees. He pulls Luke to the ground. "NEVER! Hurt a girl! NEVER!"

Percy is bleeding, and he is limping. My cheek is red. My eyes are watery. "Percy come on let me take you to the office," I say.


	3. Chapter 3

What just happened? Luke talking about my mom, the fight, and Annabeth helping me goes through my mind. Then we get to the nurse. The nurse needs to check to see if any ribs are bruised, and no, my school does not have an x-ray. Then I remembered my scars.

"Where did these come from?" Nurse Dianna says.

"Um…" I say.

"How did you get the scars?" Annabeth says.

"Um…a car accident a few years ago," I say. I didn't lie. I was in an accident a few years back.

"Oh," Nurse Dianna says.

We leave the nurse. Guess what? I have three broken ribs…yay.

"You need a ride home?" Annabeth says.

"Ya," I say.

"You can ride with me," Annabeth says.

"Didn't Luke drop you off today?" I say.

"Yeah, but I called my dad asking if he will drop my car off. Same apartment?" Annabeth says.

"Yeah same apartment," I say.

"Bobby and Matthew miss you," Annabeth says.

"Really, cool. Tell them I miss them too," I say.

We get to my apartment building. Shoot…4:05.

"Well…see you tomorrow," Annabeth says.

I nod. I am in trouble. I walk in the door. Gabe is in the room.

"I said be home by four!" he yells.

"I-I had to go to the nurse," I say.

"Why is that?" he yells.

"I-I got in a fight," I say.

"With who? That is still no excuse!" he yells. His eyes are filled with anger. I am in trouble…big trouble. Gabe grabs the collar of my shirt. "Listen to me kid! You are lucky to be alive, and this is how you treat me?"

"I-I" I say.

"You listen. This is the last time!" he yells. I personally am surprised Thalia hasn't called yet.

Gabe throws me to the ground. He kicks me. He punches me. He throws his beer glasses at me.

"S-stop," I whisper.

"Have you learned enough kid?" he yells.

I say nothing. I lay there. Gabe goes off leaving me. I get up, and walk along New York.

**Annabeth's P.O.V.**

I was driving along New York, and I see a kid. Blue sweatshirt on, and he is limping. I pull over. Okay…not the best idea, but I need to know what happened to him, and that is a Goode sweatshirt.

"Are you okay?" I say.

"Fine," he says. His voice is low.

"I want to help you. I know you go to Goode. I go there too," I say.

"Yeah you're Annabeth. Popular gal," he says.

"Can I at least see who you are?" I say.

"No," he says.

I grab his arm. He flinches. His hood falls down. Raven black hair. I see his face. Sea green eyes. "P-Percy?"

"What?" he says.

"What happened to you?" I say.

"I ran into a gang. Nothing bad," he says.

I see a glimpse of his shirt. Blood. "You are bleeding. Come to my house."

"Fine," he says.

"Do you want to call Gabe?" I say.

"Nah…he won't care," he says.

Percy gets in the car. We house drive to my house. We walk in.

"Annabeth?" Bobby says.

"Yes?" I say.

"Why are you…PERCY!" Bobby says.

"Hey kiddo," Percy says.

"Bobby did you say…PERCY!" Matthew says.

"Hey Matt," Percy says.

"Who hurt you?" Bobby and Matthew both say.

"Um…I ran into a um…" Percy says.

"Was it Gabe?" Bobby says.

"Huh?" I say.

"Shush! She isn't supposed to know," Matthew says.

"Know what?" I say.

"Uh…" Bobby says.

"Um…nothing," Matthew says. Matthew says 'nothing' with a very high voice.

"You are lying," I say.

"Well…you see…like…uh…" Percy says.

"Who are you talking to boys?" my step mom, Susan says.

"Percy," Bobby says.

"Percy?" Susan says.


	4. Chapter 4

**Percy's P.O.V.**

Shoot. I forgot Bobby and Matthew know about Gabe. They heard me talking in my sleep about one of the memories. Anyways, Mrs. Chase is waiting for my answer.

"Percy?" Mrs. Chase says.

"Uh…Mrs. Chase," I say.

"Come in the kitchen. Let me clean you up," Mrs. Chase says.

I go in the kitchen. Annabeth is still in the living room. She is in deep thought.

"Who did this to you?" Mrs. Chase says.

"Uh…I got in a gang fight," I lie.

"I have known you since forever. I know when you lie," Mrs. Chase says.

"Um…it was just a fight in New York," I say.

"Annabeth told me about your fight with Luke," Mrs. Chase says.

"Uh…yeah," I say.

"Thank you," Mrs. Chase says.

"For what?" I say.

"Defending her when he slapped her. I know there is a tension between you two. You still stood up for her," Mrs. Chase says.

"Well…she was my friend, and well…I don't walk out of my friends," I say.

"What happened to you?" Mrs. Chase says.

"What do you mean?" I say.

"You use to be a happy boy. Now you are not," Mrs. Chase says. "What changed you?"

"High school changed me," I say. That isn't a lie. I was not abused until my mom died. That was in high school, so yeah. Then Mr. Chase comes in.

"Percy! My boy, I haven't seen you since Annabeth's birthday! How is Sally?" Mr. Chase says.

"She uh…died in the beginning of high school. She got in a car accident," I say. Yes she died, no she did not did in a car accident.

"Oh. Who do you stay with?" Mr. Chase says.

"Gabe," I say.

"Gabe?" Mrs. Chase says. "The drunken, poker playing guy?"

"Uh…yep," I say.

After Mrs. Chase fixes my open wounds I go to the living room.

"Annie went upstairs," Bobby says.

"Don't call her Annie Bobby!" Matthew says. "Do you want her to hurt you?"

"She won't hurt me. She loves me!" Bobby says.

"She is our sister. Of course she loves us, but that doesn't mean she won't hurt us!" Matthew says.

I go upstairs. I hear Annabeth playing a song.

"Here we stand. Lost and alone. Can't go back to where we were. Take a breath. Breathe it in. Feeling pain all within. I'm broken. B-Broken. I will live. I will strive without I am really fine. I can't breathe. Feeling pain. Seeing it in those eyes. Of lies. Oh Oh. Lies. The pain of betray. The pain of anger. The pain of everything. Here I go. Letting go. Knowing violence is on the way. Feel the slap. On the face. Can't erase the mess I made," she says.

"Is it about Luke? Did you just Swift Luke?" I say. (Swifting is Taylor Swift dating someone, someone doing a mistake, breaking up with the person, and then have a hit single)

"Wouldn't I have to have it be a hit?" Annabeth says.


	5. Chapter 5

**Annabeth's P.O.V.**

Percy is hiding something. Okay, the song was partly for Luke. The other part was for Percy. Thalia and Percy could have come with me. They refused to. Why though? Their lives could have been so much better. No bullying, we would still be friends, and well…I would have dated Luke. Why did Percy not want to be popular? Wait…Tyson. Then, I remember the fight we had.

_"Annabeth," Percy said._

_"Percy," I said._

_"How are you and Luke?" Percy said_

_"Good. What happened to us?" I said._

_"High school changed you," Percy said._

_"Me? What about you?" I said._

_"How did I change? I am still the same kid from middle school. I am not hiding my true self," Percy said._

_"Really? Then why have you not told everyone about your past?" I said._

_"I rather not because I would be beaten up even more," Percy said._

_"See you are hiding!" I said._

_"I don't want them to know why my mom and brother are dead! Unlike you I have a reason I hate the popular people!" Percy said._

_"And why is that?" I said. _

_"Because they killed Tyson!" Percy said._

_"What?" I said._

_"Bullied and then dead. You are smart put the pieces together. One last hint, he did it," Percy said._

_"He committed suicide?" I said._

_"After today don't talk to me," Percy said._

_He stormed out my room. I heard the front door slam. I didn't realize we were yelling. I ran outside._

_"Percy! How did your mom die?" I yelled._

_He looked at me. He whispers, "She was murdered."_

_Then he ran to Thalia's car. I stood there shocked. Sally was murdered?_

**Percy's P.O.V.**

Annabeth started staring off into space. "Annabeth?"

"Huh?" Annabeth says.

"What are you think of?" I say.

"The fight we had over the summer," Annabeth says.

I clearly remember that day. I let it slip my mom was murdered and my brother committed suicide. "Oh." Then I get a call. Gabe. I answer it.

"Where are you twit?" he says.

"I am at a friend's," I say.

"Who's," Gabe says.

"Why should you know?" I say.

"If you don't get her in fifteen minutes there would be a punishment," he says.

Then, he hangs up. I get up. "I got to go. Gabe needs me."

"Bye," Annabeth says.

I run down her stairs.

"Bye Percy!" Bobby says.

"Bye!" I say.

I run outside. It is raining. Great. I am being sarcastic is you didn't know. I run down the streets. Five minutes away. I cross the street. I hear a car horn, and then it became dark.

**Thalia's P.O.V.**

My mom is driving. I am about five minutes away if you are running. I am about two minutes away. Someone crosses the street. My mom honks her horn. Too late we hit the kid. My mom gets out of the car. I see who it is. Percy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thalia's P.O.V.**

The ambulance comes. I am freaking out. My best friend got hit by my mom! Why was he in such a rush? Why did he need to run across the street? Why did he not look both ways? My mom drives to the hospital. She is shocked.

"Will he be okay?" I say.

"I hope so," my mom says.

"Mom, why was he already bruised?" I say.

"I don't know," my mom says.

I pull my phone out. I call Nico.

"Hello?" Nico says.

"Meet me at the hospital. My mom accidently ran Percy over," I say.

"WHAT!" Nico yells.

"Hey, don't kill my ear drums," I say.

"Sowwy Talia," Nico says.

"Um…what?" I say.

"Baby talk," Nico says.

"I am going to call Gabe, 'Kay? Meet me there," I say.

I hang up, and call Gabe. I hate Gabe he is always drunk and he is mean and I think he hit Percy once.

"Hello?" Gabe says.

"Gabe, Percy got hit by a car, my mom, and he is on the way to the hospital. Will you meet us there?" I say.

"Fine I will," Gabe says.

When I get to the hospital, Percy was in surgery. The accident was not the problem. I bruises and cuts were. Now everyone, Nico, Bianca, my mom, and Gabe, in the waiting center until Doctor Apollo comes out.

"Jackson?" Dr. Apollo says.

Nico, Bianca, and I stand. "How is he?" I say.

"He is fine. He should be out by tomorrow. It is still unknown how he was injured he did have glass in his skin. It seemed to be beer bottle glass," Dr. Apollo says.

Who did this to Percy? Why would they want to hurt him, Percy is the kindest person I know. I go to his room.

"Hey," Percy says.

"You scared me. Who harassed you?" I say.

"A gang," Percy says. I could tell he was lying, but I let it go.

"Where did you come from?" I say.

"Annabeth's," Percy says.

"Annabeth's?" I say. "Why did you go to her house?"

"It was a lot worst before you hit me. Annabeth told me to get in her car, and her step-mom aided me," Percy says.

"Ok, okay," I say.


End file.
